vesterandfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
VAF 2,000 Subscriber Special (VAF Q
This is the transcript to VAF 2,000 Subscriber Special (VAF Q&A). Transcript Mario: Hello everyone and welcome to the Q&A where we'll be answering all of your questions! Now, let’ get started! Mario: Yoshi Kart Wii asks... Mario: What is your favorite Mario game? Mario: Hmmm... that’s a hard one. I would probably say Mario Kart 8 Deluxe since we really like the Wii U version and they’ve really improved for the Switch version which is way better. Ash Ketchum: Chadderbox asks... Ash Ketchum: I would say Pokémon Plush World except it takes alot of time to edit each episode. Because the last one took four hours to edit! And yeah, it was kind alot of effort. Ash: And he also says... "What character that’s not in your videos, would you want to have in your videos?" We would probably say that more Sonic characters because they’re kind of expensive and maybe some Pokémon trainers but you can’t get a plush of Red, can you? chuckles Red Yoshi: Mario & total drama fan (What) says... Red Yoshi: Well, I love pranking! And I didnt think of the idea, I was born that way! Blue Yoshi: Sulaiman Muhammad (Sneaky), sorry if we didnt pronounce your name right says.. Blue Yoshi: Can we be friends on Nintendo Switch? Blue Yoshi: Sure! if you could give us your friend code.. (i think it's friend code we use to get it) Blue Yoshi: Can we play Mario Kart 8 Deluxe together when it comes out? Blue Yoshi: Well it’s out now so yeah, sure. Yoshi chuckles Yellow Yoshi: ...says Koopaling Productions (Obey the Koopa). Yellow Yoshi: I would say Yoshi! Link: 224 Plush Productions (SuperSpoon324) says... "Why did you start YouTube?" Link: Well, we started YouTube because we thought it was fun to do and yeah it is! It really was fun! Link: "If you could make your own console, what would it be called and what kind of games would be on it?" Link: I would say... hmmm, what games? ZELDA GAMES! Link: "And finally, this is for Link. Can you stop denying that you're Peter Pan?” Link: I'm not Peter Pan! Ow! I landed in the bin! scratch Koopa Troopa: BigMarioFan100 asks... Koopa Troopa: Well, I would appear soon but I need to be fitted in the plot. Bowser Junior: I-Chewy (Zvonko Karabatić) asks... Bowser Jr: There's so many video games, I cant even choose. Inkling Boy: Mom Ellison (Durand Lewis) asks... Inkling Boy: Obviously Splatoon 2. Inkling Girl’ Yeah, I agree. Sonic: Jeff the awesome Cool dude asks... Sonic: Yeah, we do have that game! Shadow the Hedgehog: Gabriel the Hedgehog asks... Shadow: Sonic Adventure 2: Battle! Link: Noah Cohen asks... Link: Shut up! Okay, i’m done. Mario: Link, there’s another question for you. Link: CMBros says... "Why is Link so stupid?" Link: I'm not stupid! "And what is your favorite Switch game that you played?" Link: Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and The Legend of Zelda: Breathing Edition! breaths out Ash: Alex Gwitt asks... "What is your favorite Pokémon?" Ash: Mine is Giratina! And two, "What is your favorite Mario character?" Ash: I think Yellow Yoshi said Yoshi already, so yeah. Three, "What was your favorite video to make?" Ash: Pokémon Plush World - Episode 1 since it just got like 90,000 views now which is quite good. Deadpool: Yo, FriendlyFun PlushBros (SomeRandomBoi) asks... "Congrats on 2K! Are you introducing new plush characters on your channel soon?" Deadpool: Yes, but some point but were teying to get some Switch games and also trying to get some Pokémon plush for Pokemon Plush World.Category:Transcripts Category:2017 Transcripts